nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW Trains Wiki:Deletion Policy
Deleting is a process whereby administrators can remove inappropriate and off-topic pages, templates and files from the NSW Trains Wiki. This policy outlines when pages may and may not be deleted, how deletions can be contested, and how to propose a page for deletion. All users can revert edits or reinstate them. However, deletion removes not only the page but also its history from the publicly viewable area of the wiki. This policy covers all types of pages (since most things are separate pages), but applies especially to content articles (mainspace). Speedy deletion To maintain the quality of content on the NSW Trains Wiki, administrators may delete a page without notice or very quickly; this is called speedy deletion, or a page is called a Candidate for Speedy Deletion (CSD). These deletions must follow some strict criteria: *'Rubbish:' If the page was created as vandalism, as spam or with no content, it will be deleted. *'Off-topic:' If an page has no relation to the wiki's topic, then it may be deleted. *'Fiction:' If an page is entirely fictional, or the author cannot prove information in the article, it may be deleted. Pages should be to qualify. Users can place at the top of pages to request speedy deletion by an administrator. Contesting speedy deletion Due to the quick nature of speedy deletion, the page may be deleted before you can do anything about it. If that happens, please refer to the section on undeletion. On a page that has been nominated by another user, go to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion and explain why you believe the page to not qualify. Posting a quick message saying you are about to do this is wise. Administrators must check that talk page before deleting. Proposed deletion (PD) Pages that do not qualify for speedy deletion may be proposed for deletion (PROD), that includes a consensus agreeing before the page is deleted. A page must be proposed for 7 days before deletion. Common reasons for proposing deletion: *'Duplication:' Duplicates of already existing articles may be proposed for deletion. If appropriate, a redirect may replace the duplicate. *'Too short:' Stubs, articles that are only one paragraph long or so, are allowed, but articles that are no more than a sentence long may be proposed for deletion. *'Unused:' If a file, category, template or any other service page is unused it may be PROD. **This is done mainly for organizational or SEO reasons. *'Not required:' Files, categories, templates or any other service page that are no longer required or have been superseded may be PROD. The discussion for a proposed deletion takes place at the Railway Museum page, where the page deletion discussion is open to everyone from the community. A 75% support is needed to delete a page. Nomination To nominate an article for deletion, place on the top of the page and create a new section at the Railway Museum. Contesting PROD To contest the proposed deletion, you need to explain your case at the section at the Railway Museum Undeletion If you believe a page was deleted unfairly, please go to the administrator's Message Wall and explain why. If the page was deleted under speedy deletion, the administrator may undelete the page at their discretion. However, if the page was deleted under Proposed Deletion, the undeletion will require a discussion at the Railway Museum. 75% support is required to undelete a page.